


Saturn's Rings

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Outer Space, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Scott does not want Quill to spend his birthday in space, but Quill has other plans.happy birthday to my home girl <3 love youuuuu
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Saturn's Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/gifts).



When the Guardians landed at Stark Tower it was evening… they had a knack for landing right around various mealtimes. 

Flynn was leery of Rocket and tended to hide in his burrow made of Quill’s shirts, and Rocket followed Bucky around and asked about his arm. They’d caught him trying to steal it… twice. Quill welcomed his friends with hugs and back-claps all around, and Thor immediately went to see Tony and the rest of the Avengers.

But Scott was immediately disappointed. He knew what this meant. “Do you really have to leave?” He was really trying not to whine, but Quill, as always, saw right through him.

“Aww. I know you guys miss me, but I probably won’t be gone long. Probably two weeks, as usual.”

“But then… you’ll miss your birthday. I wanted to give you a birthday present,” scott said in his best seductive voice, letting his hands wander.

Quill smirked a little, kissing his lips and patting his butt. “You can give me that any time, Sugar.”

Scott curled his hands into Quill’s shirt, pulling himself as close as possible. “I don’t want you to go,” he mumbled.

“Aww, my Scotty, my Sugar. I love you, baby.”

“I love you too,” Scott pouted.

* * *

He should have known something was weird. When they briefed Quill about whatever mission they’d come to pick him up for, the Guardians insisted they do it in private. Normally, since Earth was pretty far away from most of the action they saw, they didn’t mind Scott or the Avengers listening in. This time, they wanted Quill alone at first, and then they’d talk to the Avengers.

Scott was not allowed to listen.

“What do you mean I can’t come? I’m an Avenger too.”

“Quill wants you in the dark on this,” said Rocket, and Scott fumed.

The next thing that was strange was that when Quill was packing, Cassie was acting strange.

“Are you… okay?”

Cassie smiled and shoved a bunch of clothes into the dryer, setting it with a few dryer sheets. “Sure,” she said mildly. “You?”

“I’m fine,” Scott huffed.

“Huh. Upset Papa’s going to space again?”

“He wouldn’t even let me know where he’s going.”

She hugs him. “Papa loves you. It’s okay for him not to tell you things sometimes if he thinks it’ll keep you safe or make you happy.”

Scott hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. “Thanks, Peanut. I know, I just… he works a lot, you know? The firehouse, the Avengers, the Guardians. Flynn, you, me. He does a lot. I just… wanted him to have one day, you know?”

Cassie kissed his cheek. “You always go out of your way to make us happy. Try not to worry. I’m sure he’d love to spend time with you once he gets back.” She turns to load the washing machine with more of Scott’s clothes, and Scott makes his way back to the bedroom, sighing.

~

Quill was packing. The more he packed, the sadder Scott got. He’d spent a good twenty minutes making up excuses that got more and more ridiculous until they were both cackling, wheezing with laughter and helpless.

“W-well what if--hnng, what if I get stuck in a time loop where the day resets every time you have to kill an alien?”

“What the fuck--Scotty, where do you come up with these things?” Quill cackled, shutting his suitcase. He went into the closet again, checked his jet boots, and set them by the door of the bedroom.

“What if your jet boots fly off without you in them?!”

Quill grinned. “That’s happened to me before. My toes were cold.” Quill laid down on the bed and pulled Scott into his arms. “You’re never this anxious about me traveling. What’s up, Sugar?”

“I want you to stay,” Scott said simply. “Just this once, I want us not to have to give up time with each other for the universe.”

Quill kissed his hair. “Sometimes I think you love me too much.”

“Sometimes I think you love me too much, too. But I can’t help that. I love you more than the universe.”

Quill’s smile was brilliant.

* * *

The thing that finally tipped him of was when Luis of all people demanded that he do the presentation for the Annondale-Fisk project himself.

Scott's eyebrow climbed. “Luis, that project is huge and those people are ridiculously sketchy. Are you sure you want to do this on your own?”

“Yeah, Scotty. Kurt will get the read on them.”

“You… and Kurt.”

Luis nodded enthusiastically, smiling brightly.

“Alright. What the hell is going on?”

Luis’s smile fell. “Aww, c’mon, Scotty, don’t make me tell. It’s a surprise and you know I can’t lie to you.”

“Who’s doing the surprise?”

“I can’t say!”

“So, Quill?”

“Scotty come on!”

“So Quill is surprising me… before he leaves?” Scott’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“Maybe you should… just ask him.”

Scott did. He went straight home from the office to find Quill already dressed for take off, and Drax and Rocket putting the finishing touches on the ship. Nebula was carrying… two… suitcases?

“Uh… Quill?”

“Want to go to space?” Quill asked with a charming smile.

“Right now?!”

“Right now. Come on, I packed your Antman suit and everything. Tony upgraded the ship with new AI tech and he says we should give it a test run.”

“But what about…”

“Mama bear is taking care of Cassie and Flynn. The Guardians and the Avengers are planning a world tour. Nebula and Tony have some weird bond, and I think Tony s adopting her. And Rocket can get himself killed trying to steal Bucky’s prosthetic.”

Scott finally broke into laughter. “Gods—yes, Space Man, I’ll go to space with you.”

“Awesome. Hurry and get in, we still have to do the last pre-flight checks. The next planet we can land on and not die isn’t even in this solar system, so we need time to make sure nothing will fuck up.”

Scott sighed, looking at him with a fond sort of exasperation. “How long have you been planning this?”

“These guys came up with the idea. They need a break from space and you need a break from Earth. Come on, I—ummphff—” he cut off with a muffled moan when Scott’s lips crashed into his.

“Wait,” he said. “I need to get something before we go!” he turned and hurried into their floor, grabbing the birthday gift he got for Quill and running back outside. “Okay. Now I’m ready.”

Quill and the new AI dubbed Quill’s Unbelievable Intergalactic Navigation system, or QUIN, assisted the pre-flight checks and calculated their escape trajectory and velocity in half the time that it usually took for them to take off. “Hold on to you ass, Sugar,” he said with a gleeful grin as the ship lifted into the air. Then they were soaring, and Scott felt like he couldn’t breathe as the sky faded from blue to black. In front of him, a pack of Skittles was spinning in the air, no longer held down by gravity.

They spent a good week just moseying around the solar system. Quill knew a lot about planets, habitability, and compositions of them. Most of those things included horrible ways to die, but Scott still had fun listening to him explain that it essentially rains glass on Mercury and that, combined with the heat and wind, it would be like being boiled alive while being eviscerated by millions of shards of glass within seconds of landing. He shuddered. “One of my Top Ten Nope Planets, and I’ve been to… what does Thor call it? Helheim? I’ve been there.”

Scott laughed at him. “What the hell were you doing on Helheim?”

“It’s surprisingly foggy there. And dark. The king there had some business with Thor, I guess.”

They passed Saturn, at some point, and Scott marveled at seeing all the rings up close while Quill told him all about the planet. On his birthday, Scott gave him his gift while they observed Titan and then Quill kissed him and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe, and then made up some cheesy line about how he has a ring, too, and then got down on one knee.

“Quill— oh my god…”

“Scotty, for godsakes, marry me already,” he begged ridiculously, and Scott cackled.

“Yes, you dummy, I’ll marry you. You didn’t have to bring me to space to make me say yes.”

“The rings were too good an opportunity,” Quill said, and he slipped the ring onto Scott’s finger.

Scott pulled him to his feet and hugged him tight, his cheeks hurting from the smile on his face. “I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you too, Sugar.”

They watched the sun rise on Saturn’s rings, hugging each other tight. “Happy Birthday,” Scott said, and Quill kissed him again.

“Best birthday ever.”

After a moment, Scott frowned. “Hey, how come you’re proposing to me on  _ your  _ birthday? Shouldn’t it be that  _ you  _ get the gifts on your birthday?”

Quill brushed his cheek and kissed him again. “I’ve got all I want right here, Sugar. Now relax, dammit. Look at all those moons and rings.”

Scott leaned against him and breathed, feeling like the luckiest man in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Be sure to check out Elisa's fics and let her know that I sent you to say happy birthday!
> 
> This fic has elements from Elisa's Mama Bear universe, which has a [IronStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899) and a [AntLord](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469342) series, so please be sure to check out her works and show her some love.
> 
> stay safe!
> 
> <3Daisy


End file.
